


it's not so bad

by YoureAlrightLaRusso



Series: karate group chats are the best group chats [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureAlrightLaRusso/pseuds/YoureAlrightLaRusso
Summary: A sequel to "maybe this wasn't such a good idea" brought to you by too much free time.More snippets from the Miyagi-Do/Eagle Fang/Yin-Yang Karate group chat!
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Everyone & Everyone, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso
Series: karate group chats are the best group chats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204583
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	it's not so bad

**Author's Note:**

> You probably don't need to read the first one, but some things might make a bit more sense if you have!

Miguel: Mr LaRusso some guy was at the dojo asking for you

Sensei Lawrence: WHY ARE YOU AT THE DOJO

Miguel: Just getting in some extra training, no big deal

Sensei Lawrence: IS LITTLE LARUSSO THERE

Sam: No, I’m with Aisha.

Aisha: Yeah, I can vouch for her.

Tory: they’re both lying

Tory: i’m with aisha and sam’s not here

Sam: Really? 

Tory: sorry princess

Tory: i just don’t feel comfortable lying to our senseis :( 

Sam: REALLY. 

Sensei LaRusso: Okay, it’s fine. Please just, can we only use the dojo for karate related activities from now on?

Hawk: youre one to talk mr l 

Sensei Lawrence: HES GOT YOU THERE BABE

Sensei LaRusso: I am within kicking range, Lawrence. 

Sensei Lawrence: COME AND GET ME

Demetri: Come on guys, get a dojo. 

Bert: Nice one

Sensei LaRusso: I’m sorry, Miguel. This got off track. 

Miguel: I’m used to it

Sensei LaRusso: Who was at the dojo?  


Miguel: Some old guy. He said his name was chosen?

Sensei LaRusso: Chozen? 

Miguel: Sure

Sensei LaRusso: Is he still there?

Miguel: No but he left a number

Sensei LaRusso: Send it to me privately.

Nate: Who’s Chozen?

Sensei Lawrence: YEAH WHOS CHOZEN

Hawk: what kind of name is chozen

Demetri: What kind of name is Hawk?

Sam: Demetri, we’ve talked about this. 

Demetri: Fine. 

Demetri: Sorry, Hawk. 

Hawk: apology not accepted 

Chris: Ugh can you guys just make out already?

Demetri: What???

Chris: I don’t know, it worked with the senseis

Tory: not everyone can solve all their problems by making out

Robby: Careful. You and Sam could be next. 

Tory: i’ll kill you with my bare hands

Mitch: Maybe Robby and Miguel can make out after Tory and Sam

Hawk: ha nice one assface

Mitch: Thank you!

Sensei Lawrence: NO ONE START MAKING OUT

Sensei Lawrence: IF YOU ARE ALREADY MAKING OUT I DONT WANNA KNOW ABOUT IT

Bert: Same goes, sensei! 

Sensei Lawrence: OKAY THATS FAIR

\----------  
_Sensei LaRusso added Sensei Chozen to the group._

Sensei LaRusso: Okay everyone. Sensei Chozen is going to work with us for a few classes.

Sensei LaRusso: Can we please use this chat for information about the dojo and nothing else?

Sensei Lawrence: LARUSSO YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT

Sensei Chozen: Hello everyone! :D

Sam: Hi! :D

Chris: Hey

Hawk: whoa 3 senseis

Demetri: This could get confusing.

Sensei Chozen: You do not have to call me Sensei 

Sensei LaRusso: No, they’ll do it and they’ll like it. 

Sensei Lawrence: I LIKE IT WHEN YOU TAKE CHARGE BABE

Robby: Wrong chat. This is the group chat. GROUP. 

Tory: you’re scarring little eyes :( 

Bert: It’s too late for me. I’m desensitized now. 

Aisha: Don’t say that Bert. They’ll abuse the power. 

Sensei LaRusso: We will not! 

Sensei LaRusso: Chozen I am so sorry. 

Sensei Chozen: It is alright, Daniel-san.

Sensei Lawrence: DANIEL-SAN HUH?

Sensei LaRusso: Johnny do not. 

Sensei Lawrence: I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING

Mitch: I think I know a little too much about sensei lawrence now :(

Sensei LaRusso: You and me both Assface. 

Sensei LaRusso: MITCH. 

Hawk: ajdlkfjlkfgjsdkgj

Tory: i’m CRYING 

Sam: Dad oh my god

Sensei LaRusso: I am SO sorry, Mitch. 

Mitch: It’s fine Mr. LaRusso

Hawk: this is the greatest day of my life

Nate: If Mitch is going back to Assface, can I go back to Hobbit 2?

Miguel: He’s not going back to Assface

Miguel: But you can be called whatever you want

Nate: Sweet!

_Nate changed his name to Hobbit 2._

Aisha: If I was a hobbit, I’d want to be Sam

Sam: You’d make such a good Sam!

Aisha: Thanks Sam!

Tory: if i see sam one more time i’m gonna barf

Hobbit 2: You must be gollum

Hawk: oh hell yes

_Hawk changed Tory’s name to Gollum.  
Sam changed Gollum’s name to Tory._

Hawk: oh my god??

Robby: Have you guys been making out behind our backs?

Sensei Lawrence: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT NOT WANTING TO HEAR ABOUT IT

Sam: We have not been making out!

Sam: I just don’t think it’s funny to be mean. 

Sensei Chozen: Very admirable, Samantha-san.

Sensei Chozen: Daniel-san, perhaps it would be better for you to relay any important information to me?

Sensei LaRusso: Yeah I can do that.

Sensei LaRusso: Sorry again.

_Sensei Chozen left the group._

\---------

Nate: I miss Sensei Chozen. When do you think he’s coming back?

Sensei LaRusso: I don’t think he comes to America very often, so probably not for a while. 

Mitch: Aw man

Sensei Lawrence: I DONT KNOW WHY EVERYONE LOVES HIM SO MUCH

Sensei Lawrence: HES JUST A GUY

Sensei LaRusso: So are you. 

Sensei Lawrence: IM NOT JUST A GUY

Robby: I hate to tell you dad, but you are in fact, just a guy. 

Sensei Lawrence: I DO KARATE

Chris: Sensei Chozen does karate

Sensei Lawrence: I KICK MORE ASS THAN HE DOES

Aisha: Didn’t he flip you on your back so hard you had to sit out the rest of class? 

Sensei Lawrence: LARUSSO AND ME HAVE HISTORY

Sensei LaRusso: Chozen and I definitely have history. 

Miguel: Aw sensei are you jealous?

Sensei Lawrence: NO

Sam: That is so cute!!! 

Sensei Lawrence: IM NOT JEALOUS

Sensei LaRusso: It’s okay, Johnny. You’re still my favorite karate-doing, ass-kicking, history-having guy. 

Robby: He’s blushing.

Mitch: Aww sensei

Tory: uh guys…

Bert: What? 

Tory: i think there might be something to that whole making out thing

Robby: You and Sam??

Sam: Would you stop?

Miguel: Seriously. 

Demetri: Okay before any of you say anything. 

Aisha: Demetri??? 

Tory: AND HAWK

Demetri: It was his idea!

Chris: @Hawk what do you have to say for yourself?

Hawk: yeah whatever

Hawk: there are already two couples in the dojo and i thought, why not make it an even three?

Hawk: and by even

Hawk: i mean odd. 

Bert: Can’t argue with that.

Sensei Lawrence: YOU ARE ONCE AGAIN VIOLATING MY DONT WANNA KNOW ABOUT IT RULE

Nate: You got mad at us for having another group without you.

Tory: yeah sensei, you want us to talk, this is what we talk about

Sensei Lawrence: DONT YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HOMEWORK OR SOMETHING

Tory: no?? 

Mitch: Did you?

Sensei Lawrence: THATS NOT IMPORTANT

Sensei LaRusso: Yeah, didn’t you guys know your sensei was a closet nerd? 

Sensei Lawrence: STOP LYING TO THEM LARUSSO

Miguel: Hey sensei, how many times have you seen Iron Eagle?

Sensei Lawrence: THATS NOT BEING A NERD THATS BEING BADASS

Robby: I still haven’t seen that.  
Sam: Me neither, but I kinda want to.

Robby: You wanna come over?

Demetri: Can Hawk and I come? We haven’t seen it either.

Sensei Lawrence: HOW HAVE NONE OF YOU SEEN THE BEST MOVIE OF ALL TIME

Aisha: Guess we just aren’t badass enough. 

Sensei Lawrence: WELL THAT ENDS TONIGHT

Sensei Lawrence: PARTY AT LARUSSOS

Sensei LaRusso: Sounds fun!

Sensei LaRusso: Wait, party where?

\---------

Sensei Lawrence: NO CLASS THIS WEEKEND

Nate: Aw why? 

Robby: Me and my dad are moving into Mr. LaRusso’s house. 

Hawk: wait really??

Mitch: That’s awesome! 

Chris: Do you need any help?

Sensei Lawrence: NO LARUSSOS EX WIFE KEEPS YELLING AT HIM ABOUT CHILD LABOR

Demetri: What if you didn’t pay us?

Sensei LaRusso: I think that makes it worse.

Sensei LaRusso: Also she doesn’t yell. Just loudly suggests. 

Sam: She has yelled.

Sensei LaRusso: And we don’t want to relive that, do we? 

Sensei LaRusso: Thank you for the offer, but we got it covered. 

Sam: You mean Robby and I’ve got it covered. 

Sensei Lawrence: ITS NOT CHILD LABOR IF ITS YOUR OWN KID

Aisha: I don’t think that’s even a little bit true. 

Sensei LaRusso: It is not. 

Tory: idk about all of you but i’m gonna use the free weekend to do something fun

Miguel: Like what? 

Bert: Golf n stuff? 

Tory: ugh no that’s lame 

Sensei Lawrence: IT IS NOT LAME

Tory: okay sorry it’s “badass” 

Sensei Lawrence: AND DONT YOU FORGET IT

Aisha: We could go to the beach?

Tory: now we’re talkin!

Mitch: Hell yeah I love the beach

Chris: Saturday work for everyone?

Nate: Yeah!

Bert: Woo!

Sam: I want to go to the beach :( 

Miguel: Don’t worry Sam, we’ll go another time

Demetri: We could always wait and go when everyone can come

Hawk: aw man i was all excited

Sensei LaRusso: You know what, Sam, we got it. You can go this weekend. 

Sam: Sweet! Thank you! 

Miguel: Robby? 

Robby: Nah, I should probably move my own stuff. 

Sensei Lawrence: DONT WORRY ABOUT IT KID I GOT IT

Robby: You sure?

Sensei Lawrence: YEAH I THINK I CAN HANDLE AN EXTRA BOX OR TWO

Aisha: Are we finally getting our party without the senseis? 

Sensei LaRusso: Maybe we should rethink this…

Sensei Lawrence: DONT WORRY LARUSSO. HOW MUCH TROUBLE CAN THEY GET INTO ON THE BEACH?

**Author's Note:**

> Get it? 'cause their rivalry started on the beach? 
> 
> I almost had the guy at the dojo be terry silver, but it turned dark fast. And anyway my boy Chozen needs more love.


End file.
